Restoration (Skyrim)
Restoration is a magic-based skill in and is one of the six skills that falls under The Mage archetype. It is described as: (involving) control over life forces. This skill makes it easier to cast spells like Healing, Turn Undead, and magical wards. Skill experience is gained by healing when injured and blocking damage with protective wards, or casting protective circles on the ground. Casting healing spells while at full health, or using wards without taking damage, does not raise the Restoration skill. However, casting circles with no enemies around will. Because health is a vital attribute, the Restoration skill benefits a wide variety of character types; most characters find themselves utilizing these spells to supplement combat prowess. In fact, it is quite unlikely for a character not to use some sort of healing spell sooner or later. Every new adventurer starts with knowledge of the basic Healing spell. Additional restoration spells are learned from Spell Tomes found in dungeons or purchased from vendors. Books The following books increase the Restoration Skill by one level the first time they are read: *''2920, Rain's Hand, v4'' *''Mystery of Princess Talara, v2'' *''Racial Phylogeny'' *''The Exodus'' *''Withershins'' Oghma Infinium - can also increase Restoration skill by choosing the Path of Magic. This is the only book that will increase more than one skill. Quests The following miscellaneous quests increase the restoration skill: *Find Pantea's Flute - In addition to restoration, this quest also raises all skills under The Mage skill set by one. Spells The following is a complete list of Restoration spells: Master spells can't be purchased initially. To unlock Master Restoration spells, the Restoration Ritual Spell quest must be completed upon reaching level 100 Restoration. Perks The following are the perks that become available for selection as the skill is leveled up Trivia *Necromage's vague description is actually 25% more effective. The effects against undead will even count on the caster that is a vampire. Spells cast on oneself and buffs gained from items will be 25% more effective. *Ward Absorb recharges the caster's magicka whenever the caster is projecting a ward and that ward is hit by apparently any spell. Training Trainers Trainers increase the Restoration skill for a fee. They are listed by proficiency. *Keeper Carcette (Expert): Hall of the Vigilant, south of Dawnstar and north west of Fort Dunstad (dead as of ) *Colette Marence (Expert): The College of Winterhold *Danica Pure-Spring (Master): Temple of Kynareth, after completion of The Blessings of Nature. *Florentius Baenius (Master): Fort Dawnguard after completion of Bolstering The Ranks for the Dawnguard. (Dawnguard expansion only.) Leveling techniques being dual cast.]] The fastest and safest way to speed level restoration is to take the apprentice stone and then go to riften. Go into town to the blacksmiths forge. They recently added flame damage to the forges and some other technically flamed things in patch 1.9. The forge here will do consistant and easy to manage damage to you every time you jump and land in the forge. It applys some on hit damage and leaves a burn effect. Not only does it easily and quickly removes hp (100Hp aka lvl 1) but can be used from when you first start a new character. Unlike using Equilibrium , using repel undead, going to high hrothgar, dungeon traps, singling out one enemy, pit traps, or purposefully falling. This has a consistant damage output, easy to control, only takes 20 gold for a ride, and works quickly. As another benifit this method gains experiance to destruction magic for some reason. It must use some function of destruction magics code in a funny way to apply the fire damage as player cast magic damage to you. Since the in workings to this effect is wonky in the first place the exp from this effect is very small, but if your low destruction level this will help you early on for brand new charcters. Leveling once in restoration from 23 to 24 should give a small stub of destruction exp about as far as the T in destruction. Hope this new level 1 speed level tip helps you guys out! ~Zamiake _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Older outdated ways to level Restoration is to find a reliable way of doing consistent, survivable damage, and using a Restoration spell to heal it, but the above method does all of these in an extremely accessible way. These other methods may work better after restoration level 40 *The wind barrier at High Hrothgar causes continuous damage. Casting healing spells while taking damage from the wind is an efficient way to power level Restoration. It is possible to go there very early in the game, after being summoned by the Greybeards. Fast healing should be used for this technique, mainly because Magicka does not regenerate while casting spells, which makes using Healing inefficient. *Any trap in a dungeon which resets can be used to incur easy, manageable damage. Continuous flame traps are the most efficient option. Removing any Resist Fire enchantments or effects will allow more damage, increasing the healing required and thus speed of leveling, but may endanger the caster's life. Morvunskar, a tower very near Windhelm, has one such trap outside that is highly accessible even very early in the game, though several hostile mages patrol the area. *To level up an armor skill and alteration, go to any bandit camp with regular bandits, kill all but one. Then equip the armor you would like to increase, as well as Secrets of Arcana and two Restoration spells. The bandit should attack, leveling up armor, and healing the damage without having to wait for magic to recharge, which will contenuously level Restoration. *Spike traps, typically found at the bottom of pits, are another way to incur steady damage that is relatively high, but easily managed. Since spikes don't do damage immediately, it is best to stand just on the border of the spike "patch." When the damage triggers after a few moments, it will push the Dragonborn outside the damage range, where they can safely heal and edge back toward the trap. Running through or standing in patches is not recommended, as they have a tendency to either do no damage, which is not efficient, or do damage several times in rapid succession and immediately kill the Dragonborn. Some locations are Darklight Tower, and the Undercroft of the Volkihar Dungeons of Castle Volkihar (with installed). *Finding an easy-to-access peak and falling is a risky alternative, but quick. An ideal spot is where fall damage is barely survivable, and multiple healing spells can be cast on the way back up to fall again. (Falling damage can be affected by some armor perks.) A good place to do this is the tower in Fort Hraggstad, which is required to go to in the Joining the Legion quest. For most, the fall will almost kill them but they will live and it is a quick jog to the top. *The spell Circle of Protection may be cast anywhere and is a good way to increase the skill while traveling and conducting miscellaneous errands. *Repeatedly casting Turn Undead on undead will increase Restoration quickly. Additionally, with sufficient expertise in the Conjuration school of magic, corpses can be reanimated for leveling purposes. Upon reaching level 75, Repel Undead can be used to skyrocket to level 100 as it can affect multiple undead at once (best performed if undead are in a row). *Casting Equilibrium and any healing spell raises Restoration (but not Alteration). This technique should be used with care since eventually Equilibrium may sap more health than low-level healing spells can restore. *While equipped with a good shield and healing spell, fighting a low-level warrior without a follower, blocking the foe's blows, and healing as needed during the fight is effective for leveling both Block and Restoration. *A Dragon's breath attacks can be blocked with wards, so fighting one in a secluded area where it will not be distracted is a good way to train with this technique. * Since Death Hounds can be recruited as followers during or after Dawnguard, and they are undead, Necromantic Healing or Turn Undead can be used on them continuously, and they will not flee. Necromantic Healing will only raise Restoration skill when actually restoring health points to the Death Hound. * The large crystals above certain structures (known as "Crystalline Structures") in the Soul Cairn drain health from all nearby characters, allowing the Dragonborn to heal themselves and their followers. Perhaps the greatest advantage of using the crystals is that they do not kill, but will stop draining health once the Dragonborn's health reaches a certain level, allowing some health to regenerate or to be restored before the draining resumes. The crystals also seem to stop draining after a certain amount of time that the character remains in range, but the draining effect can be reactivated by leaving the crystal's area of influence and reentering it. * The Aetherium Forge in the Ruins of Bthalft during or after the Lost to the Ages quest is a great place to level. You can go from level 15-100 in ten minutes. Just step in the lava with your feet only and cast a healing spell. Keep an eye on your health meter so not to die. For extra perk points this method can be used as many times as you want by reseting your skill to Legendary at level 100. Usefulness *Necromage affects those infected with vampirism. Vampires are undead, making all spells/effects/buffs cast on oneself have greater effect. Only armor and jewelry enchantments are affected, not penalties, spells cast on self, or weapon enchantments. This means, for example: **Enchanted equipment stats will improve somewhat. 100% magicka regeneration can become 125%. This also allows crafting to be improved considerably, as any fortify alchemy or smithing gear will gain a 25% bonus, which in turn can apply to the creation of other fortify potions, such as enchanting elixirs. **Shouts last longer, and cool-down is improved. **Dead Thrall can be cast on undead past the level 40 cap. **Conjuration summons will last longer. **A negative effect is that weakness to fire increases by 25%. This can be offset with resist magic or fire enchantments even more than already if choosing to play a vampire with Necromage. The Dunmer fire resistance perk will improve and allow vampires to offset the increased weakness naturally. *Casting the Guardian Circle spell and standing inside its area of effect can be used to create a magicka-regenerating pool in synergy with the Atronach Stone or the Alteration "Atronach" perk. This also works with Circle of Protection if the Dragonborn is a vampire, and its shorter cast time makes it more useful. Appearances * fr:Guérison pl:Przywracanie ru:Восстановление (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Skills Restoration Category:Skyrim: Restoration